


Pause, Rewind, Rewatch.

by katyzinea



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Basically just Mondo being a major sucker for Kiyotaka, Boys Kissing, Cooking, Cookings lessons with Mondo, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Kiyotaka doens't support fast food, M/M, Mondo and Kiyotaka live together, Mondo cooks for Taka, Mondo is still head over heels after years of dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyzinea/pseuds/katyzinea
Summary: He looked beautiful, showered and sparkled with the warm and cold reflections of urban lighting.Owada wished he could pause reality so he could observe every frame from Kiyotaka's movements and expressions.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	Pause, Rewind, Rewatch.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first actual one shot, I really wanted to make something creative and enjoyable to read and surprisingly I came up with something im satisfied with, which I think will give me confidence to write more of these!
> 
> If you notice any grammar mistakes please let me know in the comments, I really appreciate it. ^^
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy!

He was using his usual attire- a white dress shirt and black dress pants. Sleeves rolled up and hair charmingly messy after an entire day at work. In a forceful but not aggressive move, he opened the passenger's door, resorting to the hand that wasn’t holding his jacket and bag.

Such a trivial moment. Yet it’s like the one looking could see the man’s form entering the car in slow motion. His pale skin inevitably remembered him of classical sculpture. Every motion of the latter’s form had such majestic dynamism that baroque pieces couldn’t compete.  
He looked beautiful, showered and sparkled with the warm and cold reflections of urban lighting, forming a dazzling chiaroscuro with the darkness of the night. 

He wished he could pause. 

-Thank you for picking me up. - Kiyotaka glanced at his partner with a quick smile before shortly switching his attention to adjusting himself on the seat, properly laying his things on his lap. You could see his temples glistening with sweat, and you could listen to him huffing ever so slightly from travelling the city’s hectic sidewalk. After dusting his jacket he turned back at his lover with an inviting expression and expecting eyes, ready to listen to what the other would say next.

-S’nothing, I was pretty close from here so it only made sense. How was work? -Mondo answered nonchalantly, his voice softening and his lavender eyes meeting his boyfriend’s at the last part.

-Ah yes, it went pretty well! Did you find everything you wanted at the store?

-Yeah, it had all the stuff my boss asked for, got some tools for myself too. 

The traffic light went green and so the carpenter had to remove his elbow from the window and wrap his hand back on the steering wheel which he was using as support for his head up until now, on a laid back position that was surely not the most suitable for driving. He had learned his lessons early on, when he started driving and Ishimaru would scold him on how “driving with one hand is reckless and irresponsible and- PUT YOUR ARM BACK INSIDE THE CAR MONDO, HAVING YOUR ARM OUT THE CAR WINDOW ISN’T COOL, THAT’S DANGEROUS”

The couple carried on their way home with the shorter one telling the blonde more about his events at work that day. His enthusiasm and warm expressions accompanied by occasional hand gestures made Owada smile in adoration everytime, he could talk about pretty much anything and Mondo would be happy to listen to him and leave some comments here and there.

-So, wanna go pick some food before getting home? It’s pretty late already to be cooking now.

-Ah yes, that would be preferable in fact. If it weren’t for that accident I mentioned, my shift wouldn't have taken so long..

-Cool, McDrive is just a few meters from here-

The short haired looked startled like someone just jumped in front of him, which ironically wouldn’t make the ex-hall monitor flinch one bit. Mondo remembers trying to intimidate the shorter one with his overwhelming mAChO aura, back in their early highschool days before becoming best friends, and it just would result in having intense ruby eyes staring back at his.  
....  
Well, let’s say Mondo would find himself trying not to get intimidated.

-What? No Mondo! No fast food, we shouldn’t develop unhealthy habits just to have less work… I’ll cook dinner for both of us if that means we’ll have a proper meal.

-Babe, what? You ain’t cooking shit you need to rest, plus it’s just this time. It’s not a habit, don’t be so dramatic.

-It will become one! Also, do you know how extremely harmful these capitalistic fast food companies are for the environment?? We’re not supporting that!

-Ok, fine! Then I’ll cook for ya, what about that?- he grinned. 

-Wait, but-

-Yeah, I made up my mind, no buts. I’ll do it.- In a sudden burst of energy, the driver pressed the accelerator harder with a smirk on his face.

-Mondo, no-OOOOOO MONDO DON’T BE SO RECKLESS THIS IS A HIGHWAY YOU’RE GONNA SURPASS THE SPEED LIMIIIIIT!!!!

-S’okay, calm down I stopped already.- he said with a chuckle when going back to using the usual speed. Perhaps he did it to mess with the other, or maybe just by impulse. Knowing Owada, probably both.

-IT’S NOT FUNNY!

-Panic prince.

-HMPH.- his cheeks, red from natural red skin and very red from yelling, got a bit redder from the last line of dialogue.

After a comforting and very familiar click of the keys unlocking the door, Ishimaru entered his and his boyfriend’s apartment, who was mockingly holding the door with an extended arm like a gentleman. He squinted his eyes at the gesture, responding to the teasing with a fake look of annoyance in his eyes and a half-smile.

God, there it was again. Blink and would have missed the way he motioned to inside the room. Owada wouldn’t. Owada couldn’t miss the way the other’s hips swinged elegantly, perfectly synchronized with his broad shoulders, a model in a passerelle. When he stopped, he arched his body in a satisfying line of action, lazily stretching one leg to the side, supporting his body on the opposite side of his waist on which he would later slowly lay his hand on. Posing for a picture Mondo tried to take with the best clarity his mind could. 

He wished he could pause, rewind.

Did he do this on purpose? Did he know what it caused on Mondo, or was just Mondo too hopelessly enchanted by his boyfriend’s mannerisms? Hm, no, everyone does that if you think about it, but Kiyotaka was the only one he would stare at. ...Did Kiyotaka stare at him as well?

After closing the entrance door, the ex-gang leader walked into the living room where his lover was and patted the sofa in an inviting manner.

-Sit down, I won’t take long. Promise.- he smiled before heading to the kitchen.

Kiyotaka obeyed the instructions given to him, like he always does, but with a different kind of enthusiasm this time. He sat straight before leaning his back more comfortably onto the sofa crossing his legs, and resumed reading the book laying on the side table from where he left last time, gently flipping through the pages.

Meanwhile, the taller one, after pondering on what dish he could cook that could both be executed in a short amount of time and satisfy his partner’s taste, Owada started preparing the sauce for the soba salad that most likely would be done in 15 minutes. It’s a simple dish, so there’s not much Mondo could possibly mess up on, even though he's not the best at this kind of task, right? He added and mixed the crushed red peppers to the oils already heating in the pan, they would give the dish the spice and heat Taka enjoyed, without being too spicy for himself. He let it cool down a bit before adding some honey and soy sauce and preparing a pan with boiling water to cook the soba. Once done, he chopped some scallion and cilantro into irregular pieces, showing how unskilled he was at mentioned endeavour. How the hell did Taka do this?  
He finished by mixing everything he had done into a bowl and sprinkling some sesame seeds on the composition.

The man waiting in the living room was almost falling asleep, his head tilted against the surface of the sofa and his arms threatening to fall and let slip the book in hands, when his name was called from the kitchen, softly, but enough to snap him out of his very early sleeping stage. Ishimaru’s body was charged with energy and his eyes shot wide open, before Mondo could have witnessed his lover in such sweet and peaceful shape once he arrived at the room to call him once again, lazily leaning his body onto the door frame.

-C’mon Taka, dinner’s ready.- he crossed his arms and smiled, waiting for the other to get up and follow him.

-Yes, thank you... Coming!

As soon as he stepped into the kitchen, Kiyotaka was met with a nicely settled table presenting two plates with a simple but tantalizing noodle salad (especially for someone like him who has been craving a warm meal for a while). The atmosphere was rather romantic, he didn’t expect Mondo to use the best ceramics nor to relocate the small flower pot, originally decorating the counter, to the dining table. The lack of light, even though not excessive, resembled a candle light dinner and he assumed this wasn’t due to mere causality, but instead something his boyfriend made intentionally. The open window let in a pleasant breeze that tingled his upper body, covered only by his thin dress shirt.

While he was distracted, Owada had approached him and pulled the chair, gesturing for Ishimaru to sit. He so did, responding to the teasing with a false unimpressed look in his eyes, given away by the grin he unsuccessfully tried to contain.

-So, do you like it? Did I do well?

-Well, you did overcook the pasta a bit, but other than that it’s actually… very nice! You improved a lot, Mondo, I’m proud of you!

The man in a half bun smiled shyly and flushed lightly at the praise, his hand laying on the back of his neck as he looked away flustered.

After a few more minutes, a soft voice broke the comfortable silence that had settled as the pair continued to eat their dinner.

-Thank you.

Mondo looked up to the source of the noise, visibly caught off guard from such tender sound. Kiyotaka’s plate was empty and he had his fingers intertwined.

-It.. It was really nice of you Mondo, I really appreciate it.

He got up and walked towards the other man, who was curiously watching every move he made. Once reached his destiny, he gently pressed his lips into his lover’s forehead, caressing his cheek. After looking dazzled for a second, the taller one took a last bite from his food and got up to hold the shorter in his arms.

-It's okay, you don't need to thank me. You do it all the time, it's the least I could do. -he said, stroking the other's back lovingly.

Mondo cupped Taka's cheek and slowly lifted his partner's chin so their eyes could meet. 

-I love you. -he said simply.

Out of the many things he loved watching his soulmate do, this was probably his favorite.

From this close, he could see every single detail. He could watch his skin wrinkle, making his freckles dance when he smiled and his cheeks lifted. He could see every bit of texture of his soft red lips, glossy from the cherry chapstick he often used, as they parted to reveal adorably imperfect teeth when he grinned. He could notice a red color revealing itself across his face as well as his ears, like he was dusted over with an invisible spray. He could watch his lidded eyes wandering across everywhere but his face, like he was both flustered and processing the words he just heard.  
Until they finally meet lilac ones.  
The previous squished expressions became gradually more relaxed, his eyes closing as well as his lips, stretching ever so, so slightly.  
His face tilts as he gets closer and Owada can only see his lips, until he gets a little closer and Owada shuts his own eyes and sees nothing more.

He wished he could pause, rewind, rewatch.

Owada wished he could pause reality so he could observe every frame of Kiyotaka's movements and expressions.

Owada really wished he could rewind to his favorite moments that he stored dearly in his memory.

And Owada really, really wished he could rewatch everything, over and over again.

After sharing a loving and passionate kiss, their lips parted.

-I love you too, Mondo.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked reading this, and if you did let me know! ^^  
> I already have a few ideas for future one shots, so expect more from me I guess!  
> Also, for portuguese-speaking fellas, I plan on posting a portuguese version as well afterwards.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> \---
> 
> credits for the soba Mondo cooked for this tutorial i read before writing the fic lmao  
> https://www.justonecookbook.com/soba-salad/


End file.
